As if he Were Gone
by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: Alternate ending to "Champion", so spoilers ahead. Basically a happier ending that I really wanted, and many of my friends did too. Please read, review, and comment :) What will happen when June is wandering the streets of the city and is stopped by someone familiar? When Day is kidnapped, June will risk everything to be reunited with her lost love. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Legend or any of its characters. This contains Champion spoilers. Proceed with caution!**

**Please read, review, follow, comment, and/or favorite! It means so much to me! This is an alternate ending to "Champion". **

**I have included quotes from "Champion" in this fanfic.**

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

DAY

It has been almost ten years since I've been to Los Angeles, the city I grew up and became myself in. I am walking down some of the streets in the richer section with Eden, who has been preparing to get a job. My amnesia was hard to get over. I felt like I was grasping at something in the darkness all the time, but by now, I have regained most of my memory.

I can't seem to remember something important though, something that was a major factor in my life and I have to admit, the knowledge of what I'm missing is slowly tearing me apart. I have dreams sometimes of a girl with a high, brown ponytail, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. But then she disappears, back into my mind, where I can not conjure her back up.

I am still a hero of the Republic, but my name means less now. I am still a symbol whenever a rebellion wants to happen. I am walking down the street, Eden slightly in front of me, when I see a girl. Her hair is down, framing her face. I feel like I know her, and like I don't. She locks eyes with me for just a second, and slows her walking pace. Soon she passes me, but I know that I can't let her melt back into the crowd where I may never see her again. I break away from Eden, who stops and looks on as I approach the girl.

"Excuse me," I say to her. She turns around and looks at me, as if studying my eyes. "Have we met before?"

She seems to contemplate this for a second before quietly answering, "No, I'm sorry."

I don't know why, but I don't want to accept that as the answer. I twist the paperclip ring around my finger, a habit that now joins with my grabbing for my pendant. I don't remember who gave the ring to me, but I have a feeling it is this girl, seeing the way she stares at it, almost in awe.

"Oh," I reply, almost saddened by her answer, but still hungering for more. "I'm sorry to bother you then. You just looked really familiar. Are you sure we don't know each other from somewhere?" My head tugs for answers, for snippets of memories, for anything. All I can picture is the girl with the high ponytail and the most beautiful figure. She hesitates, as if she can see my struggle for memories. I keep pulling out little snippets from my subconscious, of a time when I was much younger.

"I have known you. A long time ago. I don't know where, but you are seriously familiar," I say and wait for her reaction.

"Why?" she asks quietly.

I take a step closer too her and she becomes immersed in my eyes. The one eye in particular that the Republic drew samples from, or so they tell me. I laugh a little and I don't know why. It's probably because I'm having some memories of this girl, but I still don't know her. "This is going to sound strange. I've been searching a long time for something I think I lost," I say.

She seems to tread through all of her lines with caution. I see a flicker in her eyes, almost like a faint fire of hope. "That's not really that strange at all."

I smile in return. Eden's appointment is soon, but something tells me that he can wait. "I felt like I found something when I saw you back there. Are you sure…do you know me from somewhere? Do I know you?"

She seems to be struggling between two different responses. One that her heart yearns towards and the other that she forces out between her lips. Hoards of people swarm around us and I almost loose Eden in the crowd, but he is always there, staring back with a smile on his face. "I have to go meet up with some friends," she replies.

"Sorry," I reply. I remember Tess and how I'm supposed to meet her and I smile again. "I do too, actually. An old friend down in Ruby."

"Is your friend's name Tess?" she asks, her voice shaking a little.

Now I look surprised. "Do you know her?"

She looks puzzled again, but a sad puzzled, as if she's hiding something. "Yes, I'm actually having dinner with her tonight," she says.

I keep staring at her. More snippets of memories come, and then the big one. I remember the feel of her lips on mine, many times. I remember how it felt to be helplessly in love. She's the one from my dreams. "I do remember," I say quietly. "It's you."

HOW WAS IT? Please read and review. Reviews mean soooo much to me :)

I am working on the next chapter and it should be up tonight or tomorrow morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Legend or any of its characters or quotes. PLEASE read/review/comment/favorite/like :)**

"Is it?" she replies, her voice trembling even more. I know her voice. The sound that has made me do so many things.

"I want to get to know you again. If you are open to it, of course. There is a fog around you that I would like to clear away," I say.

She looks like she wants to step closer, to spill all of the secrets that she's hiding, but she doesn't. She just stands there, in the middle of the sidewalk, with a sad smile on her face. I finally make the move. I reach out and shake her hand. I've felt her hand many times too. It is small, but muscular. I see her eyes well up with tears. I feel the urge to introduce myself.

"Hi," I say to her. "I'm Daniel.

"Hi," she replies. "I'm June."

June. Pictures, fragments of images come flooding back to me in a torrent of information.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" she asks, a look of fear crossing her face. I know that look. In fact, I know all of her looks. A headache starts in the back of my head and I collapse onto the pavement.

The girl is back in my memories. June. I remember when I first met her, when she stepped in for Tess at the Skiz fight. I remember how we kissed in the alley for the first time, the taste of salty wine still on my lips. How she betrayed me to my family and got my mother killed. I can recall how she saved me from my execution, at the cost of John's life. How we went to Vegas and even with my injury, how she stuck with me. How I kissed her in the bathroom and told her that I loved her. How scared I'd been when she didn't say it back.

When we had to go to the Colonies to save June and how Kaede had died saving our skins. I supported the new elector and then didn't speak to June for eight months. The doctor had told me I was dying and how I couldn't bear to tell June until it was almost too late. The worst eight months of my life. Never hearing her soft voice, never feeling her skin against mine, never listening to her laughter. How Eden had helped to find the cure, but June was the missing link. When I was carrying Eden and that blasted Commander shot me down. How June looked over me with tears streaming down her face as she begged me to hold on. My mother's hand, telling me to go back to her. And then, nothing about June. I regained most of my memories, but not about her. They come flooding back to me in a torrent of information, full of how's and when's. It must have been so hard for her, all these years, being all alone. of course, she had Alden, but anyone could see that that wouldn't have lasted. All that time, trying to force herself that I had forgotten about her.

I had, but not completely. You can never forget the love of your life, even when amnesia takes them from you. They don't live in your brain, they live in your heart, they are embedded into your soul.

There is a bright light shining into my eyes. Why do you always wake up to a bright light? One of life's many mysteries. Along with how I remembered everyone but June.

When I come back to myself, it is with another sense of belonging. A few people have stopped to look at a man passed out on the sidewalk, with June standing over him. She has been crying and still is, as a tear rolls down her cheek. When she sees me open my eyes, she fills with relief and begins to dry her tears. "You scared me. Are you okay?" she says, sniffling.

"I'm okay now," I respond, getting into a sitting position.

"Are you sure Day…I mean, Daniel?" she quickly corrects herself.

"I'll be fine tomorrow." She begins to look sad again and the realization dawns on me that she still doesn't think that I truly know her. What to say to make her see that I remember her? "Each day is a new twenty-four hours. That everything's possible again. I'll be fine," I say, a smile breaking onto my face.

She looks at me puzzled at first, but then her eyes well up again with tears. "Day?" she chokes out.

All I have to do is nod in response for her to know. She throws her arms around me and sobs into my shoulder. I think a tear rolls down my cheek too. "It'll be fine. It's all okay now."

"I was so alone. I thought you would never know me again!" she whispers into my ear so no one else will hear. I scan the crowd for Eden, but he isn't there. Gone off to his interview, no doubt. "I'm not a poor little rich girl anymore. I'm the luckiest one around," she says and smiles.

"I'm no longer a criminal. Well, the most wanted one at least," I say and smile. I get to my feet and pull her up with me. But that isn't enough. I pick her up, swinging her into my arms. "I'm sorry," I say. Because it's the only thing I am right now.

She stops what I am about to say next with a kiss. Her lips find mine and we are forever bound, not unlike we were before. When she finally pulls away, she has stopped crying and smiles at me. I call Tess to tell her and she just yells with excitement and understands when I have to say no for meeting her for dinner. Perhaps, in another world, I would be with Tess. But in this world, June is my one and only. And she's the only one that will ever be. Sure, I dated a few girls over the course of ten years, but none of them felt right. Now I know why, because none of them were June

I bring June back to my hotel room that I share with Eden. She rests her head on my shoulder the entire way there, her breath tingling my neck. We get back to the room finally and close the door behind us. There we kiss a few more times before I end up sitting in bed, June's head in my lap. "Don't you ever leave me again," she says sleepily.

"I promise," I say. I stroke her hair until she falls asleep. But I can't sleep. I don't know if it's June or why I couldn't remember her that's bugging me. Was it another Republic trick, making me forget only her? I look back at her sleeping features, still and smooth in the faint glow of the lamplight. For now, I'm happy leaving the conspiracy theories to someone else. For now, I will walk in the light.

**So****… ****Should I write more? Let me know in the comments please!**

**I want to write more, but I'm not sure if it was good enough to continue. Sorry it was so short. I'm also not very good at doing kissing scenes, so please forgive me :) Thank you guys all so much for the support and views and everything!**

**Yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you want me to continue with this alternate ending!**

**I also posted a story about ****"****Divergent****"****. Be sure to check it out if you****'****ve read ****"****Allegiant****" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****"****Legend****"**

**Hey guys! Based on the reviews that I have gotten about this story, I decided to try and make a few more chapters ;). Just for you guys. I hope these next few chapters are okay. This is all I have done so far, but expect another chapter up very soon. Sorry, it is kind of short.**

**I tried to re-create the sewer scene from ****"****Prodigy****" ****a little, with my own spin on it. I do not own ****"****Prodigy****" ****so forgive me. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. As always, PLEASE read/review/comment. Thank you all that have so far. Wow this is a long author****'****s note.**

**Also, one song really influenced this chapter and it is none other than****…**

"**Not About Angels****"****, by Birdy, from The Fault in Our Stars.**

**So, yeah. Enjoy!**

A heavy stench fills my nose. A smell of garbage and waste, a smell only known to the sewers. Why would I be in the sewers? My eyes open, fuzzy at first and tired from sleep. I find, however, that I am actually in the sewers and my eyes snap all the way open.

I look around, completely unsure of how I got here. Then my eyes land on June. She is about ten feet in front of me, pulled off to the side of the sewer. Small and fragile, not the June I know and love. Her face is pale and her skin icy cold.

"June?" I whisper, my voice cracking from the lack of water. How long have I been down here? She does not stir. I move over to her, my legs treading the thick and murky water. When I finally reach her, I lie down and put her head on her stomach. Her hand in mine. A thin trail of blood leaves her dry and cracked lips. Her eyes are closed and she looks…peaceful. Even with her hair half wet and put in various places across her face. I pick up my other hand and move her hair away so that I can clearly see her face.

I have heard some people say that you never forget what your worst fear looks like. You can always remember the dark. Or the feeling of being on the very top of a skyscraper. But nothing compares to the grotesque picture that life has unfairly painted before my very eyes.

"June," I try again, sitting up more. Her head lolls to the side and she doesn't move. I feel her neck for a pulse and my heart stops. Much like hers has. "June!" I yell, my voice echoing off the sewer calls. I force her eyes open with my fingers and they stare blindly off into the distance.

"June!" I yell again, as if saying her name enough will bring her back. I move her up so that I can hold her lifeless form to my chest. And I cry. That's all I do. A terrible sound that repeats throughout the garbage, her name thrown into the mix at odd intervals. "I just found you. Don't you dare leave me," I beg. What else could I have done? I am nothing without her. There is no light without June in my life.

No light.

No life.

No anything. Not without her.

There is no way to take my own life down here. Nor would I want to do that anyways. That would upset her. I need to stay to remind the world of her. I need to stay for her. Not necessarily in the sewers, but just on earth in general. But it will be hard. Hard to continue. Hard to do anything. Hard to remember.

Impossible to forget.

So I continue crying, a man alone in the sewers, holding the corpse that stole my heart.

"Day," I hear faintly. I stop my sobbing for once and look up from her body, half expecting her to be floating above me like some kind of apparition.

"Day," something says again. Definitely her. But how?

I wipe tears from my eyes and look around. Still no one.

Soon the sewers begin to fade away, into nothingness. "June!" I yell again. I am jerked back to reality.

**Yes/no did you like it? Again, sorry for the shortness, but there is another chapter coming. I have 6 tests this week, and i will try my hardest to get it uploaded ASAP.**

**In the meantime, feel free to leave a review! :). It takes literally a minute and it makes someone****'****s day to find that their writing means something to other people. Seriously. Thx again and sorry for the wait.**


	4. Antarctica and Love

**Here it is! A new chapter :). Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if you don****'****t like it, but I****'****m going on vacation and needed to get this uploaded, so I wrote it in just a few minutes. If you find any typos, please comment.**

**There will be more chapters, but after I get back. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys mean the world to me, so please, keep it up! More chapters coming soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend. If I did, Champion would****'****ve had a happier ending. But since we were all left crying, you can assume that I didn****'****t write this series ;)**

Or at least, what I assume is reality. The sewers and the stench fade away in an instant and I am left staring at a white ceiling. "Day?"

I turn my head to the side. June is looking down at me, an expression of worry written all over her face. I can feel sweat trickling down my neck as I sit up, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" June asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a nightmare," I reply flatly.

She ponders this for a moment before answering. "No, you're not. What happened?"

My body starts to cool down and I open my mouth to say what my dream was, but I close it. I feel like I should protect her from this darker, scared side of my mind for some reason. I know she can handle it, better than anyone I know. But still, for some reason, I feel like I should lie.

"Mom," I say. My mind replays the event like it happened yesterday. Her crumpling to the pavement and lying still. The memory makes me wince.

"I'm sorry, Day. I would stop the nightmares if I could," she says, leaning her head carefully on my shoulder.

"They just need to run their course and then I'll be okay," I say, forcing a small smile. June nods in reply and lays back down in the bed. Her hair fans out beneath her head in a halo-like shape.

"What?" she asks, a playful smile on her face as she notices me looking at her.

"Just thinking of what I did with my life for those ten years that you weren't in it," I reply, leaning down to kiss her cheek. I then get up from the bed, even though it is still pitch dark outside.

"You think too much," she murmurs through her pillow. "Where are you going?"

I put on my shoes and reply, "to clear my head. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"You'd better be. I can't take another ten years alone." I slip on a jacket and start to say something after that, but June has already fallen back asleep.

The air outside is cool as I walk briskly out of my apartment. No one is around and the sun isn't even close to being up yet. "What time is it?" I wonder, realizing that I forgot to wear a watch or check the clock before I left. I stand outside my building, looking up at the room that June is in. Everything looks so peaceful from the outside. Nothing like what's happening inside. The couple on the bottom floor was throwing things again, crashing everywhere.

If there's one thing you learn from being on the streets, it's to stay out of people's business. But do I still believe that? I stepped in for June when Kayde was beating her up at the Skiz fight. I got involved in government issues countless times. So where do you draw the line?

I turn and walk down the street, away from the apartment. My breath forms small white clouds in front of my face as I walk. "Antarctica would be so much colder," I think to myself. Since finding June earlier in the day, I declined to make the trip to Antarctica. This choice made people made, but hey, I've made plenty of people mad before. One more time won't kill me.

I smirk at the thought and keep walking. Even in the dead of night, the huge television screens that line the streets are still on, displaying the news and other events.

"Day refuses to go to Antarctica. An act of rebellion from a former known criminal?" One of the news blurbs states.

"Psh, they obviously know nothing about love," I say quietly to myself and smile.

The streets are still bare as I continue walking, no one in site. At least, no one is in sight until I hear something behind me. I quickly turn and must look like a madman, turning to see something that isn't there.

"Day," I hear my name whispered.

"Who's there?" I yell. Still no replies. I keep walking, my pace slightly faster this time. Again, the noise sounds behind me. Obviously footsteps, large ones, trying to be quiet. Probably male. I keep walking, not looking back.

The footsteps stop and so do I. I hear a whoosh of wind behind me and try to duck, but it is no late. Whomever was following me appears in my line of site as I lay on the ground, my head aching from where he hit me.

"You'e going to wish you had gone to Anarctica," he says.

"June," I think.

Then I slip into darkness.

**Hope you enjoyed! If you liked or hated it, please leave a comment and whatnot. Tell me about typos so that I don****'****t embarrass myself with stupid little spelling mistakes. As always, new chapter up soon and thanks for reading!**


	5. Love, Forget, Deceit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend.**

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for sticking with me while I went on vacation, but I****'****m back now. This chapter is FROM JUNE****'****S POINT OF VIEW. I felt like doing that to give more sides to the story. I****'****m not sure if the next chapter will be Day or June yet, but I****'****l make it work. Anyways, this chapter is kinda long and sorry if the phone conversation drags on, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**And a big thanks to everyone that has reviewed and commented. I will be answering comments at the end of this chapter.**

**HUGE SHOUTOUT TO ETCHED ON PAPER FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA!**

June

What is happiness exactly? Just an emotion or expression of joy. And what does that even mean?

It means so much. For today was the happiest day of my life. Not when I captured Day, not when Metias got promoted, none of those days can even compare to today.

That is because today I found him. I found Day. But the most important thing is that he found me too. He remembered, something I'd never imagine would ever happen. They said it was near impossible that he would ever remember me.

Well, Day was always one for defying the impossible, so this shouldn't come as much of a surprise.

I think of all this right after he leaves the room, out for a jog. I can still feel his soft lips on my cheek, which haven't changed with the passing years.

I turn back to my pillow, about to fall asleep, when another thought crosses my mind. Just like one of those times when you hear a creak in your house. Your common sense says it's just the wind. But the other part of your brain says 'MONSTERS! RUN AWAY!'.

And what part do you usually listen to? The common sense portion, but the other part still stays in the back of your mind, plaguing your thoughts.

They wanted Day in Antarctica. They wanted him badly. Whomever is in charge will not let that slide. No, they'll go to any lengths to get him to come.

I get out of bed and look out the window, hoping to get a glance of him, but the streets are barren and empty. I bend down, not wring to turn on the light, and pull on my shoes and a jacket. I pocket a knife and a phone and head out of the room.

Once down on the street, I look around to find that the streets are still empty, which is strange. Usually even the town drunks are out.

Then I hear a slight yelp and run in that direction. My legs begin to cramp, not used to having to run after being asleep. I keep running and soon come to a stop as I realize that running is futile. So i stop and look around.

The only thing moving is a car, backing out of an alley and turning quickly down the street and away from me. Somehow I know that is not just a car.

"Day," I think.

The second the thought leaves my mind, the phone in my pocket begins to buzz.

"Hello?" I say, answering it, wondering who would be calling at this time of night.

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the line says.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"Look, no time for formalities," the voice begins. I make a mental note of the voice, deep and commanding, obviously male. He sounds young as well. And familiar. Where have I heard this sound before? "You are associated with Daniel Wing, yes?"

"Depends," I reply. "What do you want?"

"Information. Why did he refuse to come to Antarctica?"

"He has his own mind. It's not up to me to determine what's in it," I say coldly.

"Right, right. Maybe I will be able to figure it out then."

"Where is he?" I ask, trying to steady my shaking voice. I'm talking to the man who most likely just kidnapped Day.

"That would be no fun, telling you right off the bat," the voice replies.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to return to your normal life. Forget about Day. The way he forgot about you."

"I can't do that," I reply, a tear slipping from my eye. "I can't forget about him. You can't just ask someone to forget about the love of their life. Even he never completely forgot me. What you're asking me to do is impossible."

"Perhaps I can make it more possible," the voice says. A red light shines in my direction, a laser pointer, pointed at my chest.

I scan the area for the sniper, but it is too dark to see anything.

"Let me speak to him," I say.

I hear rustling on the other end of the line and the voice again, "make it interesting."

Then Day is put on the line. "June, it'll be okay," he says. His voice sounds raw, like he's been screaming.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"The back of a truck. I don't know where I'm headed. Look, you have to survive. You have to forget. You can't come after me."

"You, of all people should know that I don't follow orders," I reply.

"Just this once, for me. Wherever I go, I at least want to know that you're safe," he says and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"I just found you. I am not going to lose you again," I say. More rustling on the end of the line and the voice changes back to his captor.

"Very touching, love, that is. Why could you never love me like that, June?"

A memory comes back to me. My birthdays, spent without Day, but with Anden. Every single one of them felt wrong. Right before my twenty-sixth birthday, I broke up with him because I couldn't bear to be with the wrong man any longer. He must still be bitter.

"No, I never could love you. I never will. I still love Day and always will. You can't change that, Anden," I say, my voice full of rage.

"We'll see."

And the phone line goes silent.

**Thanks for reading! New chapter up soon hopefully, especially now that I have a bad guy.**

**Thanks Etched on Paper, again, for the review about Anden. I was actually going to make the bad guy a new character, but Anden seems much better because he already has a history band such. Thanks!**

**Jillianthefangirl: Thanks for all of the reviews and always reading my stuff :)**

**Guests: Whoever all of you people are, thanks for the reviews. If I end the story, I will let you guys know and won****'****t leave you hanging! No end in sight, though so have no fear!**

**I will answer reviews and questions at the end of each chapter from now on. Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	6. Letters in an Alley

**Hi again! Here for a new chapter, I wrote it as quickly as I could when I came back from vacation. It's a little short, but I have plans for the next chapter. Thank you to the amazing followers: ****Etched on Paper****, ****Sheenaggp11****, ****cokan80****, ****jillianthefangirl****, ****sarinamfgh****, ****LegitParkourNinjaLion****, and ****LunaTheBlackWolf****. 18 reviews? Thanks again! I hope I can make you all happy with this next chapter. It is a little boring, so sorry in advance. Next chapter will be much better, promise.**

JUNE

I barely make it back to Day's apartment before I start crying. Not just a tear here or there, but flat out bawling. I just found him. He remembered. I didn't cry when I first lost him. No. I buried that sadness somewhere where the light didn't reach. Somewhere where only I would be able to access those feelings. Now all of those feelings come pouring out of me. Why was life so cruel? Because it was life, that's why.

I sit on the bed until tears stopped flowing and realize I am being unreasonable. I, June Iparis, the prodigy, did not cry. I get things done. So I stand up from the bed and look out the window just as the sun is starting to come up.

I can't tell anyone, or Anden would hurt Day. So it's all up to me.

I change clothes quickly into something that will blend in with the surroundings. A tattered shirt that was a little to large and dirty jeans, perfect for storing weapons under the baggy shirt. I slide on a jacket over that so I can hold my money in the pockets.

I then put my hair in a messy ponytail and take some dirt from the potted plant in the bathroom (yes, potted dirt. It was a last resort) and smear it around my face and in my hair.

I'm not as famous as I had once been and my face has changed slightly over the years. Since I have no extra makeup or disguises, I hope that these simple details will do.

I stick a knife in my boot and back pocket and put a gun in the holster at my side. I then take some reserve money that I always had with me. With my background, I never go anywhere without at least a thousand dollars. Plenty of people had small guns in holsters, so I will fit right in.

Taking one last look at my surroundings and being satisfied with the way I look, I leave the apartment and head down the street in the direction of the car I saw take Day earlier.

By the time it's mid afternoon, I'm pretty tired of the person following me. If you were going to follow someone, at least do it well.

"Anden. Hiring cheap help. Not surprised," I think to herself.

I turn down a narrow alley and kept walking. I hear the person behind me turn the same way. I can slightly see their shadow and am able to make an assumption. A small male, not the best to try and take me down.

I stop and survey the alley. One satisfied no one else is around, I turn around. "What do you want?" I ask. Sure enough, the boy is fairly small, probably only ten, explaining his non existent expertise when following someone. Probably just a messenger.

"I don't want any trouble," he says timidly.

"You're following me. I'm guessing you want trouble. You have an earpiece or something that Anden can listen with?" I question.

He shakes his head no. "Sorry for following you. Anden wants to give you a message," he replies and reaches into his jacket pocket.

My instincts have taught me to not trust anyone that reaches into their pocket for a "message", no matter how old they were.

I flip out the knife from me jacket and aim to throw.

What I see before me is just a young boy, crouching down in fear before me, a note in hand.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleads. I walk forward and took the note from his hand. The boy jumps back, his eyes focused on the ground.

"Why are you helping Anden?" I ask the boy.

"He has money. My family needs money. He said that he'd pay me for doing this."

I reach into my pocket and the boy flinches again. From my pocket I withdraw almost three hundred notes. I have a few thousand for food and weapons. But he needs it more.

"What's your name?" I say and held out my hand with the money.

"Will." He comes forward and takes the money, looking into my eyes. "Thank you."

"Be careful out there. Good luck to you," I remark. Will bows his head and walks out of the alley.

Once happy that I am alone, I unfold the note and begin to read.

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Oh yes, Anden. Need a bad guy to make things interesting :)**

**Etched on Paper: I don't like Anden either, so that makes him a good villain. **

**Other Guests: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot :)**


	7. Garbage Bins & Old Friends

**Here's the next chapter! Hope it is okay, as I wrote it fast to get it up today. Again, it's from JUNE'S POINT OF VIEW, if you couldn't tell by the title of ****June.**** So this is about it, hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing and following :)**

June

_Ms. Iparis,_

_ It has come to my attention that you disobeyed my direct orders about trying to follow our trail. You were never extremely good at following orders in the first place, now were you? I should have come to expect nothing more from a traitor. If you wish to play this kind of game, I suggest that you choose your pawns carefully. You never know who might disappear next._

_~Anden_

I grip the note in my hands, breathing slowly to try and calm myself down.

Anden obviously doesn't want me following him, he's made that much clear. But what about the pawns?

"Tess and Eden," I think to myself as a wave of horror rushes over me. I won't have time to make the trek back to the city to warn them. What else can I do?

My thoughts are stopped short when I notice a red light pointing at the wall next to me. Not a light, a laser. I follow the laser back up and see a small black dot, perched on top of a building.

"Idiot, using a laser," I think to myself. I run out the back of the alley just as the shot comes, making nice size hole in the wall where I was standing.

I hear cars pulling up and shouting voices, but I keep running, my feet splashing in puddles of garbage and sewer water. How long is this alley?

I get my answer soon enough. It abruptly ends in a ten foot high wall. I turn back quickly and see the men closing in, their feet thundering on the alley floor.

I stop and notice a garbage bin. Taking a running start, I leap up onto it, trying to stay light on my feet, grateful for my small size. I grab onto the wall and hoist myself up, my arms shaking slightly from the sudden need to exert myself. I sit on top of the wall and look down. The men have just reached the wall and are now pointing their guns up at where I sit.

On the other side of the wall, there is nothing to break my fall, so I just bend my knew and jump as the bullets whizz by my head. I land and tuck my body into a roll, but I miscalculate the distance at my back slams into the corner of another bin. Wincing, I stand up and look at the wall.

I can hear the men on the other side trying to get up the same way I did, but they are too heavy and the trash bin breaks under them. They must try lifting each other up, because soon part of a head pops up from behind the wall and I take off running again, out towards the street.

My lungs burn and I think I must've cracked a rib. But that doesn't matter. I have to find some place safe to call Eden and Tess. I finally get out of the alley, on the opposite side of the street where I was before. No sign of any more of Anden's men. At least, not yet.

I start walking as quickly as my chest will allow it, pushing past people to find a place with a phone. As I push past one young woman, she says, "hey!" It's not the comment that gets me, but the voice. I turn around to see an angry Tess looking at me.

"If you're going ti barge through the streets, at least don't run into your friends!" she exclaims with a smile on her face. She then wraps me in a hug, but pulls away to notice the distressed look on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I grip my chest harder, trying to ease the pain.

"Do you have somewhere we could go? Also, I need to talk to Eden," I reply.

"What's going on?"

I see a large group of Anden's men combing along the sides of the street trying to look inconspicuous. That's hard when they're all wearing black with visible guns. "Stay here any longer and you'll find out first-hand," I say.

She gets the message and hooks one arm around my shoulders, supporting me. We both try to walk fast to escape the incoming onslaught of men, but this pace won't last long.

"I hope your place is close by," I mention. All she does is smile and keep supporting me.

**Thank you for your reviews, WatchFang and the guests.**

**Nellanna- Does this chapter satisfy your question at least partially? But yes, good idea :). Thanks for the review and reading and everything!**

**As always, new chapter in a few days, aiming for Thursday or Friday, cuz I'm SUPER busy this week.**


	8. Old Friends

**Sorry for the wait, but this week I was horribly busy. Again, a little boring, but I need some chapters for story development :).**

** So, yeah. Hope you guys enjoy! As always, reviews and follows make the world go round :). Thanks to all who have reviewed and such**

** I do not own Legend or anything doing with Legend.**

"Here we are," Tess says and turns slightly to reach a hand into her pocket and takes out a key. She puts it into the lock and the door creaks as she helps me into her apartment before closing the door again.

"Sit down on the couch. I'll get some medical stuff." She states and walks down the hall. I make my way to the couch and stifle a groan as I sit down. I then look around. Her apartment is modest, nothing extremely special. A table, some chairs, a typical kitchen and living room. But one thing is different. On the mantle above the fireplace is a picture of Day. He is smiling, his blue eyes glinting interestingly.

"That's my favorite picture of him. I took it a few years back when we were out," Tess says, having reappeared in the hallway with some supplies in hand.

"I can see why," I reply. Tess comes forward and sets the supplies on the coffee table.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure you have a cracked rib, but I need to be sure. Life your shirt up a little."

I do as told and she presses her fingers gently across my chest. This would be awkward if this were anyone else. But this is Tess, she knows what she's doing.

She presses in one spot and I gasp in pain.

"That's the spot," I say and try to crack a smile.

She stays focused and runs her fingertips along that rib, feeling for anything unusual. "Yup. Cracked rib," she says.

I smile again as she gets out some healing salve. "What are you so happy about?"

"You haven't changed a bit," I reply honestly.

"Well, you haven't much either. Running from trouble and getting hurt. Typical June," she says and returns my smile. She spreads the salve onto my chest and then wraps a long string of bandages around my chest, keeping everything secure. She then slips my shirt down over it. The bandages are barely noticeable.

"Okay. Now do you want to tell me how you got this?" Her eyes are steady on mine, searching for the truth.

"Some men were chasing me," I say simply.

"Yes, I got that. But why?" she persists.

I shouldn't tell her. It would only endanger her.

But she's Tess. She's been in danger before. And besides. She loves Day almost as much as me...

"What happened to him?" she asks suddenly.

"Huh?" I ask, the question catching me off guard.

"You got that look in your eyes again. Whenever you think about him, your eyes look suddenly more hopeful, more joyous," she says. "Now. What happened to Day?"

"Anden," I murmur.

"Anden?!" she exclaims.

"Yeah. He's still jealous I picked Day over him. So he basically kidnapped him. He told me not to tell anyone," I say.

"Too bad. Wow, jealousy drives people to do horrible things," she replies as she tries to keep the mood light.

I want to thank her or do something, but my eyes start to fog up. "You will not cry in front of her," I think to myself. I sniffle a little and look at her and she looks back at me curiously.

"That's not all, is it?" she asks. Tess comes to sit on the couch next to me and wraps her arm around my shoulders.

This finally breaks me. I let out one sob, struggling to keep it together. Once I start crying, it may be a while before I stop.

Tess holds me tighter as I continue to cry. "It's not fair," I get out between sobs.

"What isn't?"

"He remembered me. And Anden took him away." I lift my head and look at her, her face confused.

My sobbing has slowed and I begin taking deep breaths, trying desperately to start crying. A few sobs still come out and the tears continue to roll down my face.

"How?" she asks.

"I have no idea. I was walking and saw him on the street. We talked and he collapsed. When he got back up, he remembered," I say.

"That dude is messed up. Anden I mean," Tess replies.

"You could say that a million times and it would never get annoying," I say back, and begin to dry my tears on my sleeve.

"Want something to eat? We can talk strategy over a bowl of pasta." Tess jostles my arm slightly and stands up, a grin on her face. "Almost like old times."

"Yeah, almost," I say under my breath. It would be just like old times. If only Day were here.

I hear Tess doing something in the kitchen and then the whirr of a microwave fills the apartment, drowning out all of the other noises. You'd think that sometime they would come up with a quieter microwave, but no. When that goes off, it is all silent.

Silence has always haunted me. The silence when I would lay alone in bed, staring at the ceiling, not being able to sleep because my mind was too awake. I would remember Day's face and wish with all my heart that he would be next to me. Occasionally, a tear would drip out of my eye as I reminisced on the past. So when I finally fell asleep, it would be in total silence, with a small, cool spot of water under my eye.

So you could say that I've gotten used to the uneasy silence. Maybe it's the silence that isn't used to me.

"Tess?" I ask quietly, creeping off the couch. I slowly walk around to the kitchen, staying behind the wall. "Tess?"

I look down and peek around the door, not sure what to expect. The only unusual thing in the room is a note, left on the table. I pick it up, my eyes focused only on the note.

_Let this be a warning if you should be so rebellious as to tell anyone else._

The note doesn't say who it's from, but that's pretty explainable.

"Tess?" I ask again, getting worried. What if they took her too?

But they didn't. When I see her on the floor next to the refrigerator, I am almost relieved. Almost.

Then I notice the red stain slowly spreading across her abdomen.

** Reactions? Yes, plot holes as in how they got in and such. All will be explained in the next chapter :)**

** Thanks for reading! As always, new chapter in 3-4 days**


	9. Alone in the Dark

**I do not own Legend, as all of you have guessed by now.**

**Alright! New chapter! I am sorry to do this to you guys, but some people were probably wondering what's happened to Day. So this chapter is from his perspective. Just an fyi, I write better from June's perspective, so please forgive me :). Again, I hope you all like this chapter and sorry for making you wait to find out what happens. The next chapter will go back to June. As always, reviews and follows are HUGELY APPRECIATED! Enjoy!**

DAY

I have been riding in the truck for at least a few hours. My hands and feet are chained together. Whenever the truck goes over the bump, I am rolled along the floor like a rag doll. The truck is pitch black and I can't even see my own hand in front of my face. My lips are chapped and my arms cut up from rolling on shards of glass on the floor.

Minor wounds should be the least of my worries. I've been kidnapped, obviously.

"Can I have some water?" I croak. A small hole opens up from one of the walls and a plastic water bottle drops to the floor. Maybe they take pity on me. Probably not. They most likely just don't want a dead captive.

I reach towards the water bottle and then begin the hard process of opening the bottle with shackled hands

I finally get it open and start to press the bottle to my lips. Something stops me and I pull the bottle back. Perhaps if I could see, I would be able to tell if this water is normal. But I have no idea. However, something still stops me. I put the water beneath my nose and smell it. It definitely doesn't smell like water, whatever it is. It smells like spice. I pour a little in my hand and stifle a yelp. Throwing the water out of my hand, I try to understand how water could burn.

Well, seems like I've figured out why they gave me water. To kill me or just not make me a problem until we get to wherever they want me?

I wipe my hand on my pants and gently tap it. It's raw and probably red, but I can't see to tell or not. I lean back against the wall and let my thoughts drift to June. She must be worried sick. I just remembered her and now I'm gone.

The sudden movement of the truck stopping stops my thoughts.

"How's the water?" someone asks and laughs.

I collapse to the ground and close my eyes, trying to pretend to be unconscious.

The door to the truck opens and I resist the urge to close my eyes tighter as light floods the truck.

"The great Daniel Wing. So vulnerable. It looks like age didn't come with wisdom for you," someone says. Anden.

I remain still, keeping my breaths even while listening in.

"So you got her?" Anden asks the man that was laughing earlier.

"Yes. In her weakened state, Ms. Iparis will be not be able to stop the inevitable."

"What did you do to her?" I want to yell. I want to get up and punch the daylights out of both of them. It takes all of my willpower to remain still.

"Good. Let's see how Day fares without his medic. He'll have to take care of his wounds now," Anden replies. I can practically see the smile creeping all the way across his lips.

Wait, medic. Tess? No. This is too much. I hop up and kick out with both of my feet, knocking down the man. I land on my side and grunt as I roll up to face Anden.

He holds a gun to my head.

"What did you do to her?" I snarl. My blonde hair falls in front of my eyes, probably giving me a crazy prisoner look. But that's already what I am to Anden.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Anden asks, his face a mask of calm.

"Do I have a choice?" My anger still bubbles inside me, but I force it down, as I will let it fuel my later actions.

"Depends on how long you want to live." Anden grabs me from behind and pulls me out of the truck. He forces me in front and puts the gun to my back, ushering me into a building. It is a small building, in the middle of no where. Surrounding us is desert, not a trace of the city any where in sight.

The building looks like a simple metal square with doors on one side. The glass doors open automatically and reveal a small room, the only thing this building encompasses. No one is in it. The only thing inhabiting it is monitors. Everywhere. Hundreds of screens and a lone chair in the middle.

"Sit," he orders. I take a seat in the chair and look up at the monitors. Feeds from all over the city. People walking around. Someone getting mugged in an alley.

But one catches my attention. One monitor, off to the side, features a woman collapsed on the floor and someone else bending over her.

"Ah, I see you've found the featured camera. Zoom in camera 6822," Anden says. All of the other feeds slip away the there is one clip up on the screen now. Of the two women.

But they're not just women.

June is bent over Tess, who is bleeding out on the floor. June hugs her ribs as if they hurt beyond belief and reaches for a rag. She presses the rag to Tess' wound, not knowing what else to do.

"Tess," I murmur. "Why? What did she do to deserve this? I'm the one you're after!" I yell at Anden.

"June broke her promise and told Tess. We had to do something to ensure that there were no...complications with the plan," Anden says.

Something in me breaks and I start to laugh. I laugh until my stomach hurts and I still have no idea why.

"What is so funny?" Anden asks, looking annoyed.

I recover from my laugh attack and set my face still, looking right into his eyes. "Surely by now you must see why June chose me over you. I don't mercilessly kill people," I say. It feels so good to get that out there, right in front of him.

"Ah, but it was because of you that Metias was able to do nothing to stop Thomas. You indirectly killed him. I'm sure you've killed others too. Out of hate. Out of confusion. It's only human," Anden replies. Although his tone is even, his eyes are shooting daggers through me. "Back to the truck. Your journey is not even close to being over."

He puts the gun to my back and I steal one more glance at the screen as Anden pushes me through the doors.

June sits on the floor, the rag pressed to Tess's wound, holding her hand. They appear to be engaged in a quiet conversation, both of their lips moving at different intervals. Tess smiles and winces in pain.

I am pushed out the door and forced back into the truck. I am alone again in the darkness. I put my head in my hands and let silent tears drip down my face, grateful that there is not enough light for me or anyone else to see me in this state.

**Hope you guys liked it! Again, June chapter is coming up next.**

**Also, I put something from Legend in here. It is very small and only used once :). Comment if you find out what it is. **

**Please review, as it helps me out a lot! New June chapter will be out in a few days!**


	10. Red Rags

**I tried posting a new chapter last night, but something went wrong and I somehow posted a Divergent chapter instead. I am very sorry for the mistake. Big thank you to the guest and LunaTheBlackWolf for telling me!**

**Okay, new chapter! Sorry for the long wait on this one. But I have a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT first. I am currently working on multiple stories, so I am trying to figure out a schedule to upload them all. So, I think that I should try to upload a new chapter once a week on Friday/Saturday. Hopefully this will work and not make you guys wait and wonder what day a new chapter will be posted on.**

** Also, the small Legend thing I put in last chapter was the camera. 6822. I didn****'t expect anyone to get this, and no one did. 6822 was John's cell number in the book. Very small thing :). If you want me to try to put small nods to the books in this fanfiction, please let me know. Alright, on to JUNE. Hope you guys enjoy!**

June

If I tried to explain my initial reaction when I saw Tess on the floor, I wouldn't be able to. The entire scene is coated in a haze.

"This can't be happening. He can't take someone else from me," I say to myself.

But then my eyes snap back into focus and I am forced to live with the fact that Tess is bleeding out in her kitchen. And she needs my help.

I grab a rag from the sink and sit by her side, moving her hand away from her wound. A slit in her stomach, and it's deep. Obviously a knife wound. I press the rag to her wound and immediately the white cloth begins to turn red.

I frantically look around, looking for something to help, when I am stopped.

"June," Tess says so quietly that I almost miss it.

"What?" I ask. Before she can respond, I move her crumpled form slightly so that she is more comfortably in a straight, laying down position.

"You've got to get out of here," she whispers. She's looking at something in the corner of the room, up high. I turn my head to look at what it is. "Don't look," she hisses.

I slightly move my head back to her. "It's a camera. They're watching us."

"Who's they?" I ask.

"No idea," she smiles. "But I do know this. They probably attacked me because you told me about Day."

"Then it's all my fault," I say and let the realization sink in.

"You didn't let me finish. I am glad you told me about him. Now that he remembers you, there is nothing that will keep you two apart."

"Except a jealous madman," I reply sarcastically. I look down at the rag, which is now just a wet, red cloth. I reach for another one and quickly switch the two.

"You have to get out of here. They'll be coming for you next," she whispers as her eyes close.

"I am not leaving you," I say sternly.

"Yes you are!" she says louder. "You can't do anything to help me. I can feel it. Always trust a doctor," she smiles. A tear slips out from her eye and makes its way down her face and onto the floor.

"But I can't. You're one of the only people that I have left," I say.

"You'll meet more people," she replies, her eyes not even opening as she says this. It is almost like watching her life go from her soul onto a cloth that I am holding.

I hear cars screeching to a halt outside and shouting voices, quickly being hushed.

"They're here for you," she says. "You have to go."

I stand up and reach for yet another rag, stealing a glance outside the window. Multiple truck, all belonging to the police, are parked outside. No men are out there, which means that the thundering coming from the lower levels must be from them, making their way up the stairs.

I look down at Tess, who's eyes are open slightly now as she smiles at me. "Go, I'll be alright."

I nod slightly and grab up my things before heading towards the door.

Well, what was a door until the officers barged through it.

"Police! Drop your belongings and get down on your knees!" one officer yells. I do as told and put my hands behind my head.

"Ms. Iparis, you are being arrested for the murder of Tess, an innocent civilian."

"But-" I start. It then hits me. They're accusing me of something without seeing any evidence. Which means-

"How's Anden?" I ask.

"You are not making any sense. Do you plead guilty or innocent?"

"I am being set up. You know that. You work for him. You had someone come in here and stab Tess so that when you came in, it would look like I did it," I spit.

"Have you sustained any bows to the head?"

"Only the mental ones Anden has given me," I reply harshly.

"It is my duty to let you know, Ms. Iparis, that this conversation is being recorded to either prove or disprove your innocence at a later time. Do you have any comments that you wish to be recorded as well?'

"Go to hell, Anden. I will never love you," I say.

The man presses a button and says, "alright, cuff her."

Another man moves towards me with cuffs. I may have bruised ribs, but I can still fight. "Don't you dare put those on me," I threaten as the man unlocks them and comes closer to me.

He makes a move forward and I slip out of the way of the cuffs. "Do not resist arrest!" he yells.

I am cornered by two men, one holding a set of cuffs. I quickly kick the man with the cuffs in the groin, making him bend over in pain. I bounce off the balls of my feet and summersault over his back before the other man can catch me.

"Three stories up. Probably something down below to break my fall," I think to myself.

"Freeze!" another officer yells and pulls out a taser. But it's too late.

I am already running through the room. Without looking at Tess' body, I shield my face with my hands and jump out the kitchen window, glass shattering all around me.

I grunt in pain as my wounded side is cut by falling glass and look at the ground that is now spiraling towards me. Great, nothing to break my fall but asphalt.

I tuck and roll as I was trained to do and soon I am flat out on the ground, gasping for air.

Everything spins around me as I push myself up onto my elbows.

The police trucks are still abandoned.

I look up and see a few officers looking out the window and down at me, but none of them pull a gun. Anden probably told them to not hurt me too badly.

I get up onto my feet and wheeze as my lungs contract, trying to get in enough air to feed my body. Everything still spins, but it is in sharper focus now.

"Get away," I tell myself. I have no leads, nothing to say where Day might be. Tess is gone. I have no one.

But I can drive a car. I get into one of the police vehicles and am pleasantly surprised. "Figures, Anden's police force leaves the keys in the car," I say under my breath and smile.

"Hey, stop! That's government property!" one of the men yells.

"You think I care?" I yell back at him. I close the door to the car and make a quick turn and soon I am on the road out of the city.

**As I said before, new chapter on Friday/Saturday. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment about anything in the story :)**

**Thank you to the two guests for reviewing, and I like how one of you put cousin :). Good nod to the books. See you all in a few days! Well, not see, but you all get the point.**


	11. Serenity

**Alright! New, kind of short chapter. This weekly updating is working out much better for me, so sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy!**

Day

I keep replaying the image over and over in my mind, a tape stuck on merciless repeat inside my subconscious. June bent over Tess, quietly talking to her. What words did they say? Were they Tess' last?

I shake my head, trying to get the thought out. Tess is a fighter. A simple stab wound wouldn't take her down.

Upon thinking that I had seen too much, Anded had handed me a blindfold and ordered me to put it on. What else can I do?

So I sit alone in the back of a truck, helpless, letting my mind run through all of the scenarios that could happen.

Anden could take me away to Antarctica, where I would never be heard from again. I would never see Tess or Eden or June ever again. Maybe that's for the best.

Or June could somehow find me and everything would be okay. A storybook ending.

As much as I'd like that to be true, I doubt that will be the case.

My stomach growls, as I haven't eaten in probably about two days. But who really knows? Time is hard when everything around you is dark and lonely.

So many questions and no answers. The thought makes my chapped lips crack a smile. Life is full of questions. The only answer that ever remains constant is death. Short and to the point.

My eyelids begin to droop as I try to stay awake. I can't let Anden get any advantages on me. He'll take any of my weaknesses that he can get.

But today has been draining. Not really physically, but emotionally.

Finally, I let myself succumb to a restless sleep.

A young girl plays in the lake, splashing water everywhere and jumping in and out. I am sitting on a log on the side of the lake, looking at the scenery. Wherever I am

doesn't look like home. The trees seem to touch the sky and a fresh scent is in the air. The only sounds come from the girl splashing in the crystal clear lake. Just watching her is exhausting. How can someone have so much energy?

"Well, one thing's for sure. She's got our energy," a woman next to me says as she sits down on the log.

"Excuse me?" I ask and look over to her, wondering why a random person would start talking to me.

"Serenity. For a girl names calm, she can be quite the opposite," the woman says and smiles at me. Her eyes are familiar. Her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail as she continues to look at me. Her features are slightly softer, but her smile is still the same.

"Want to take a dip?" June asks as she gets up off the log and extends her hand.

How many years into the future is this?

My movements seem to go in slow motion. Serenity, who I am guessing to be my daughter, slowly stops her splashing and looks at the trees in awe.

I see myself reaching for June's hand as Serenity begins to scream. A terrible, blood curling scream that seems to shake the entire forest.

"June?" I whisper.

"It's too late," she says back, her gaze far away.

"It's never too late," I reply.

Serenity continues to scream and I look towards the trees, where a bright light is coming steadily closer.

Without thinking, I pull June to my side and hold her close, even though she doesn't acknowledge it.

The light shines brighter until I can no longer hear Serenity's screams. The forest fades away and my hand releases from June's.

"I'll find you," she whispers. That's the last thing I hear before the dream disappears completely.

"A new dawn, same Day," Anden says as the truck opens and light pours in. "Time to go."

A man pulls me out of the truck and up onto my feet. The feeling of something solid on the ground sends a wave of dizziness through my body.

"Welcome to your destination," Anden says.

The blindfold is pulled off of my face and my eyes squint as they try to adjust to the sudden brightness. The desert is still around us, but it is not as dry and it stops abruptly where the coast begins. Docked to a pier, a boat awaits.

"I call her the Frozen Lady."

"Seems like you aren't very good at naming things," I snap back, my voice cracking from the lack of water.

"Well. I'm better at not getting captured than you are," he smirks. "Walk."

I begin to walk towards the boat, Anden behind me. I could try to fight him, but his henchman would make sure I wouldn't get too far.

I have to help June find me. But how?

My fingers fiddle with the paperclip ring on my finger, one of my habits when I get anxious.

The ring.

She'll know it's mine if she gets this far.

Slowly, so Anden doesn't notice, I slide the ring off my finger and grasp it in one hand. Anden takes a quick look back at his henchman and I drop the ring.

"Please don't let him see," I pray.

Anden turns back around as the ring connects with the ground and lays still. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Keep moving, Day," Anden orders.

I do as told. It's up to June now.

**Hope you all liked it. Sorry, it's a little short. The next chapter will be longer and more interesting, I promise :). See you all next week!**


	12. Control

**Alright! Sorry for making you guys wait an entire week :(. In the future, since I am taking breaks in-between chapters, the chapters will get longer to make up for them being uploaded so far apart :)**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Legend. If you believe that, stop believing that.**

June

For some reason, having the wheel under my fingertips and the pedals at the mercy of my feet, I feel a sense of control. I know where this car goes. I control how and I know why. It's actually the first place where I've felt like I have control, which is ironic because this is an enemy car and I have only driven a car a few times.

I certainly didn't have control when someone murdered Tess. I didn't have control when Anden's men barged in and tried to take me captive. I didn't have control when I jumped through a window.

Don't even get me started on how I have absolutely no control about what happens to Day.

My breathing starts to get heavy as I begin to slightly panic. Everything being so out of my control makes me seem like I am a perfectionist, which I sort of am, but everyone wants life to go correctly.

I start to look for details, something that always helps me calm down.

"That man on the side of the street is drunk and is just realizing it," I state quietly as I pass a restaurant where a man is laughing out of control. "That woman has a gun tucked into her vest. She also has a sprained wrist and is trying to not let people know. The name of that store is spelled wrong."

I say all of these things as I drive past them and gradually begin to calm down until my breathing is normal and I am once again focused with the task at hand.

"Day depends on me," I remind myself.

Driving for about twenty minutes has hopefully put some space in-between Anden's men and me. It has also given me time to think about where Anden may take Day. Not somewhere obvious, he isn't that stupid. Perhaps an airstrip or a boat dock so that he could transport Day to Antarctica.

There have been no signs along the road, where the city is steadily dissipating, so I decide to pull off and search the car.

Soon I am in the shadows of a small hotel and I unbuckle the seatbelt, the fake sense of security leaving me as if I ever had a sense of security.

I first look in the glove compartment and am annoyed to find it empty. Maybe Anden's assistants did something right by not putting useful information in one of their own cars. But seeing as how much they have done so far, I highly doubt it.

I run my hands along the bottoms of the seats, feeling nothing but leather beneath my fingertips. Nothing in the pull down mirrors on the ceiling either. All of the little nooks and crannies in the front are nothing but normal.

No secret places to hide information in the front, so I slide into the back seats and do the same things. Still nothing.

Blowing an annoying hair from my face, I get back into the front seat. As I sit down in the driver's seat and try to decide where to look for answers next, my feet clang against the metal bottom.

Wait. Metal?

I slide the seat back and crouch down, getting my hands under the fake upholstered bottom.

After a few seconds of rigorous pulling, the bottom pops off, the glue snapping and I am left holding a slab of carpet.

Throwing it into the back, I now see where the secret compartment is.

The metal is slightly darker than the metal around the rest of the car and a small keyhole in it signifies that it is not an ordinary bottom.

I need something to pop the lock. I don't have a bobby pin and there is no other item in the car that I can use to get it open.

My eyes fall to my paperclip ring. My last resort.

I twist it off my finger and immediately want to put it back on. Years of wearing it and never taken it off have made my finger feel strange without it. Empty, not complete. Just like my life without Day.

I gently twist one of the wires away, being extremely careful to not damage the ring any more than I need to. Once I have the wire out for about an inch, I slide it into the lock.

I move it around and find the mechanism and shake it slightly before the lock opens with a satisfying pop.

I take the ring back into my hand and gently twist the wires back and return it to the place in my hand.

Opening the safe, I can now see there are only two things in there. A gun and a slip of paper.

I lift the gun and slip it into the waistband of my jeans, glad that the weight tells me that it is loaded.

I unfold the piece of paper and low and behold, it is a map. A small spot on the map is circled and a dotted line marks the route to Antarctica.

"Wow. They really are stupid," I say out loud to myself and smile.

I turn on the car and return my seatbelt to the lock and place the map on my lap, looking it over carefully. As I had suspected, the circled location is next to a river that leads out to the ocean. The route is unmarked in the map, crossing straight over a desert before finally getting to the water. Roughly a hundred miles from where I am now.

Should take me an hour or so, since most of the journey will be in the desert, where there are no speed limits.

I pull out of the shadowy place behind the hotel and turn onto the street towards the desert.

Almost all the way to the end of the city, I notice a car following me.

"Crap," I murmur. I make a few drastic turns down multiple streets to try and lose the followers, but they keep coming.

"Maybe they can't hide information, but they can follow a car," I think to myself.

At the end of one of the longer, more desolate streets, the desert is open in front of me. I gun it forward and look into the rear view mirror. The car still follows me as I make it into the desert. Now there is no place to hide.

I swerve back and forth, kicking up dust to try and hide the car from view at least a little.

Gunshots sound from behind me and ricochet off of the side of the car.

I swerve back around again so that I am facing the car.

Two men. One with a gun, hanging out the window of the car, and the driver.

I pull the gun out from my waistband and fire a few shots at the car before they can move away.

One shot connects with the gunman's shoulder and he curses in annoyance.

The car begins barreling towards me and I fire at the tires as the gunman tries to get aim on me.

He fires and I duck, the bullet smashing the window-shield and imbedding itself in the chair behind me.

The car continues to come towards me and I shoot again, the tires finally popping.

The driver opens his mouth in surprise as he loses control of the car. But not enough to change the car's direction.

I jump into the back seat and clutch the gun close, grabbing onto the door handle as the other car collides with mine.

The car flips once and I literally grab on for dear life as the ceiling becomes the floor and then the ceiling again.

My the time the car has stopped moving, I am gasping for breath as my non-healed lungs try to deal with being thrown around. Lucky for me, the car landed upright.

I move back into the front seat and turn on the car.

"Please, please, please," I whisper. If this car doesn't work, I have no way of getting to Day.

The engine sputters a few times and finally comes to life, the beat up car humming to life. I drive away from the scene, leaving the other car smoking and upside down, no signs of life inside.

The car is now messier than before, random pens and other small items thrown around in spots all around the car.

I bend down and groan as I grab the map from the floor.

I speed forward into the desert, praying that the car will hold up long enough to get me to where I can find some signs of Day.

I may not have control of what happens to him, but for the time being I have control of what happens to me.

**This chapter is kinda short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. I know not much headway was made, but I wanted this chapter to show that even over the course of ten years, June still struggles with things and uses methods that she learned years ago to help her. If you enjoyed, please leave a review, as they help me out drastically ;).**

**Until next week!**


	13. Reunited?

**First things first, I am so sorry I updated in over a week. I had finals and projects due and was just too tired yesterday to finish writing this. I will, however, be updating more frequently over the break, probably twice a week. **

**Big thank-you to LunaTheBlackWolf for being an amazing person and following and reviewing this story :) And thank you to everyone else that has reviewed and enjoys.**

**This story starts in Day's point of view, but ends in June's.**

**Sorry for the long author's note. Hope you guys all enjoy!**

**I don't own Legend, shocker.**

* * *

><p><span>Day<span>

The ship is even bigger right up next to it. Plenty of rooms to hide a captive.

My finger feels strange without the ring. Almost like I have lost June entirely. That was the one thing she gave me. All those years ago. I haven't taken it off since.

She must be on her way. I have to slow them down. I start walking a little slower and crumble to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Anden yells.

"Nothing!" the guard replies, trying to lift me up from the ground.

I spin under his grasp and kick his legs out from under him. I stand up as he falls to the ground.

He grabs for my legs, but I leap out of the way. More guards come down from the ship, surrounding me.

If I have to go down, I will go down fighting.

I kick out at one and as he reaches to grab me, I slip between him and the next guard and run away from the ship.

My legs immediately start to burn, my chest heaving as I struggle to outrun the guards. A minute or two off schedule could mean the minute or two that June needs to find me.

I keep running, one guard now on either side of me. I skid to a quick stop, throwing them off balance, and run on the dry ground to the right. More men follow, their guns clanging against their belts, metal hitting metal. The ground crunches beneath my feet, small rocks and pebbles slightly tripping me as I try to run faster.

"You can't run!" Anden shouts. He must be following me as well.

"I can sure as hell try!" I scream back. My vision starts to go fuzzy as I continue running through the hot wasteland, my attackers at my heels.

A man I didn't see before suddenly jumps and falls behind me, grabbing my ankle as he goes. I lose my balance and fall onto the ground, rocks digging into my skin.

"Nice try, Day, but you'll have to do a little better than that," Anden says as he comes up behind me, out of breath.

"Is that a challenge?" I smile up at him as someone puts handcuffs around my wrists and lifts me to my feet, marching me back to what I have come to know as my prison ship. "I once scaled a building in seconds," I remind him.

"Once upon a time. You're older now and shouldn't be looking to June save you."

Soon I am back where I started, staring at the ramp to take me up onto the vessel.

I have no more fight left in me. The lack of food and water and the sudden burst of energy I had are gone, leaving me as the weak shell of the person I was a week ago.

"March," Anden orders.

The man standing behind me starts walking and I am for forced to walk up the ramp.

The cool, slick metal leads to a small wooden deck on top of the pure white boat. A fairly expensive boat by the looks of it, but Anden was never one to not travel in style.

Soon I am aboard the ship, watching the ramp close behind me. My eyes are fixated on the horizon, hoping for some sign that someone is coming.

"Down into the hold," Anden says. I turn my head to look at a set of stairs leading down into the ship.

Stealing one more glance at the horizon, I see a bright flash of light, like sunlight reflecting off of a window.

Maybe it is just my imagination, that dehydration has finally made me start hallucinating. Or it could be June coming to help.

I march down into the hold, where the door is shut and locked behind me as I take a seat on the only bench. The hold is also fairly nice, glossy wood surrounding me. A small window is on the side of the room, looking out at the dock.

But the room is completely empty except for a blanket, the bench, and a tap for water. Completely and utterly bare. Maybe to remind me that I have no escape, that I am all alone. Or maybe just because Anden didn't want to spend money on a captive.

I walk over to the tap and turn it on, clear and cool water running over my hands. No burning sensation. I cup some in one hand and bring it up to my mouth. The water is fine.

I drink until my thirst is quenched and then sit back on the bench, right as the boat engines begin to rev up.

"Please hurry, June," I whisper.

* * *

><p><span>June<span>

I drive for about forty-five minutes before I finally catch a glimpse of the water on the horizon. The desert keeps going and I have had no other encounters with men following me. Hopefully they just gave up.

A ray of sun hits the windshield and I swerve, moving the car out of the direct path of the sun. Another few minutes and I will be at the water.

I pull the car over behind a semi large rock to attempt to hide it from any unwanted eyes. I begin scanning for clues.

A boat is docked, but there is no way of knowing whether or not Day is on it. I continue looking over the ground for footprints, blood, and signs of a fight or struggle.

Something small and metallic catches my attention. I drop down to pick it up with tears in my eyes.

Now sitting in my fingers, bloodied and metallic, sits Day's ring.

"He's on the ship," I say to myself.

Just my luck, the ships' engines begin to start as someone comes out from the ship and undoes the rope that ties it to the dock. Once his back is turned and he is back aboard the ship, it begins to move away from the dock.

The rope is left hanging off the side of the ship. The rope. It would be a long shot, but it is either jump onto a rope or never see Day again.

I begin running, pushing myself as fast as I can go. The boat is twenty feet from the end of the dock, and closing fast.

The ground changes from desert to planks, my footsteps echoing on the wood as I close in on the hanging rope.

The dock comes to an end. I push myself off the dock with all of my strength, my hands outstretched. The rope burns my hands as I grab on and slide down a little before getting a good grip. I climb up and wrap my legs around the rope to get some of the stress off of my arms.

The dock and the desert grow smaller as the ship begins going out to sea. A small, circular window is right above my eye level and I climb up slightly to see inside.

Day could be anywhere on this ship. If I were to hide a captive, however, I would put them either in the hold or in the captain's quarters. Just common sense, really.

Based on the position of this window on the ship, about medium level from the sea and from the top of the boat, it should be a window into the hold.

I climb up and peer inside the window, hoping to see some sign of Day, any sign really.

The room is quite small, with wood encompassing the sides and a door at the front. A small blanket lies on the floor and above it is a wooden plank, probably for storage or for a person to lay on.

My breath catches in my throat as my heart beats faster with anticipation. Sitting on the bench with his head in his hands is Day.

"Day," I breathe. I tap on the window a few times, not wanting to attract attention. He still doesn't look up. I hit the window harder and his head snaps up, looking for wherever the sound could have come from.

There are deep bags under his eyes, his skin is dirty, but his blue eyes are still fierce and beautiful.

And then they land on me. He stares at me, trying to figure out if I am real or just a figment of his imagination. Something that he desperately wants to be real by will always maybe be just out of his reach.

He gets up from the bench, almost in a trance, tripping over his own feet to get him to the window. I place my hand on the window, my feet hooked tighter around the rope. He puts his hand up to mine, our flesh separated by only an inch or two of glass.

"Day," I mouth and smile, realizing that he is here. He is for the most part, okay.

"June," he whispers back. A tear escapes his eye and travels down his face, creating a line in the dirt. "You found me."

* * *

><p><strong>As I said before, there will be a new chapter up in under a week. I hope you all liked this chapter. Happy Holidays everyone!<strong>


	14. Don't Let Me Go

**New chapter on Christmas, yay! As always, hope you all enjoy. This is again from both perspectives, as listed. Have a good holiday/day!**

**I don't own Legend.**

* * *

><p><span>Day<span>

When I first saw her again, her curious black and gold eyes peering through the window of my prison, I was convinced that I was dreaming. Lack of food and water, probably. I get up, moving towards the window slowly to see if what is before my eyes is actually real.

She gives a kind smile as she mouths my name. Our hands are at the window in the same position. June found me. Against all odds, she found a man she used to know.

She hits the window a few times and soon it cracks. June pushes some of the cracks until the glass shards start to fall at my feet. I catch them as they fall, desperately now wanting anyone to hear. Then I bend down and place them on the floor.

"Day," she whispers when a portion of the glass has been cleared. "I was so worried, I-"

I stop her words with a kiss. Through the half broken glass, I gently press my lips to hers. She is surprised for a moment but eventually gives in. Us being together reminds me of just how safe I feel in her presence, that whenever I am without her, I am not whole. How did I survive ten years without her?

When we pull apart, a sad smile is set upon her face as the ocean breeze brushes her hair to the side.

"I'm going to get you out of here. While I'm alive, you're not making it to Antarctica."

I nod, my lips and vocal cords not used to talking and forming words. I stay silent as she scurries up a rope that must've been hanging off the side of the ship. I look up through the window as she hops over the side of the boat and disappears from view.

I run towards the door, cursing myself for being so helpless, for getting her into this. But if anyone could have done this, it would have been her. Something at the edge of the door catches my eye. A moving shadow.

Suddenly the door opens and there stands June. Her brown ponytail is lower than usual, her face dirty and she is clutching her ribs. But she has never looked more beautiful. She looks around for a moment before her eyes settle on me.

I wrap my arms around her in a hug that she returns. When we pull away, tears have made trails in the dirt on her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm alright," I tell her. She nods and brushes the tears from her eyes and takes a shaky breath.

"I lost you once. No way in hell was I losing you again," she smiles up at me. I push a hair from her face before remembering what I saw only a day ago.

"Tess?" I ask.

She looks down, avoiding my eyesight. "I have no idea. One of Anden's men stabbed her and then the police came and tried to take me. I had to leave her. I have no idea if she survived. I'm sorry. I should have done more, I should have-" she starts before I stop her.

"If she is gone, then she'll be happy you were with her. But she's Tess, so I'm sure she's out there somewhere. You did everything you could," I reply as her gaze lifts up to meet mine.

"She was what's left of your family."

"I have you now," I reply and give a small smirk.

"I found this outside," she replies and holds something out to me. In her palm is the paperclip ring that I had dropped. "It helped me find you."

I take the ring back and slide it onto my finger, grateful for its' familiar presence. "Seriously, we have the most worthless rings in the universe to most people. To us, they have saved our lives," I smile at her in thanks.

"Just shows what different things mean to different people," she states as she returns my smile for one of her own.

Footsteps sound on the boards above us, reminding me that I am very much still a prisoner. "We should get out of here," June says, snapping back into battle mode. "Can you walk?"

"I'll manage. What happened to your chest?" I ask, noting that her hands have again gone to hold her ribs.

"Long story, I'll tell you later," she says and leads me out the door. We walk up the stairs silently, the deck in front of us empty. To the side is a life boat. June looks back at me and runs over to it. Once she is hidden behind it, I follow suit. The deck is still deserted, not a soul in sight, no hushed talking, no more footsteps. Something is off.

"How do we get it off the deck?" I ask.

She looks around frantically. "Ropes." June pulls some of the ropes holding the boat up and soon it is suspended in the air. "This thing is heavy," she says as I go to help her lift to boat. Even though we are sharing the weight, it is much too heavy for an empty lifeboat. Unless…

"Down!" I yell to June, pulling her down from the ropes. Her eyes are wide with fear as she is taken to the ground. And just in time.

From underneath the tarp covering the boat, a man pops out, holding a gun and begins firing right at us.

"Anden!" he yells as he leaps out of the boat.

June scrambles to her feet and pulls out her own gun as I kick out at the man's legs. He goes down and June puts a bullet in his skull.

"The rope, move, now!" she orders. We work faster the pull the ropes down, lowering the boat into the water. It collapses down into the small waves and the ropes we are holding go slack. No way into the boats from up here.

"Jump!" I yell. More gunfire sounds behind us as more men begin yelling.

"Don't let them get away!" Anden's voice shouts above the noise. I run towards the railing, about to jump over when June crumples to the ground behind me, the victim of one of the shots.

It is just like in my nightmares. Seeing her fall, her blood slowly leaking out until her chest stops moving up and down. All of the times I have lost her in my dreams. I won't lose her in real life if I have anything to say about it.

* * *

><p><span>June<span>

Honestly, the breakout was going great. I got to see Day again, the only trap Anden had planted for us was a man in the escape boat. For a man out for revenge and being as "smart" as he is, I expected more from him.

But, just my luck, something always seems to go wrong.

The sounds of bullets firing has never made me scared or extremely uneasy, just a reminder that something major is happening. I am used to being in the midst of the action, making something happen, feeling the adrenaline as it courses through my veins. This is why I could never take a desk job. I have to be doing something with my life, making it count.

Day is about to jump over the side of the boat and into the water as the shots continue and one connects with my shin. Not entirely, but it scrapes by enough that I know it hit a major vein. I stumble, the pain spiking through my body.

"June!" Day yells and comes to my side. He picks me up and begins supporting both of us as he makes his way back to the side. The men behind us begin running and soon they have overtaken us, blocking our only path to freedom. "Are you alright?" he whispers, his face a mask of concern.

"For the time being," I choke out. My teeth grit together in pain as my blood drips down my leg, wetting the wooden deck. Anden appears out of the circle of men, looking down on us. "I just got worse," I say to Day, making him smirk.

"Ah, June. I knew you would come back for _him_," he spits. "I always wondered what you saw in that criminal."

"Still bitter? Well, let's just say that I saw everything good in him that you were lacking," I reply, just as angry. A look of exasperation crosses his face as he struggles to hide his discontent for my words. "I was still loyal to you, still a friend. But no, you always wanted more. There was a time when I thought it may work, but now I see you as you really are. A selfish, despicable person."

"You, of all people, calling me selfish and despicable. You knew about the assassination plot, you left Day for me when you thought he was never coming back."

"Maybe you should find more relevant information. That happened years ago," I reply. Spots are beginning to dance before my eyes. My cracked rib burns and my leg is getting the numb, tingly sensation that happens when it falls asleep. Except it isn't asleep, it's missing part of itself.

"Are you here to monologue and call out June for things she did years ago, or are you going to actually do something?" Day speaks up, obvious just as annoyed with Anden as I am.

"Oh, I'll do something alright. Ms. Iparis, to room B. The traitor back to his cell, now," Anden orders.

I yelp as the minions pull me to my feet, my knee buckling on my right, injured leg. They pull Day up as well, who is struggling to get to me.

"Day, it's okay. We'll find a way out of this," I say to him, trying to get him to relax in the slightest. It would be better for both of us.

They take him back down into the hold as tears sting my eyes.

"As for you, June," Anden sneers. "I have special-"

That's all I hear before I slip into unconsciousness, dropping down to the wooden floor as the guards fail to catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter will be up in under a week. If you liked it or have something to comment on, it only takes a moment and it makes my day much better :). Thanks for reading!<strong>


	15. Blood Red Memories

**Sorry for the long wait guys! But here it is, a little bit longer than usual. Sorry, but Day's part is short and doesn't get much done this time. But I thought it was better to at least include a little of him rather than to leave him out completely. Thank you everyone for reviewing and following! Seriously, 38 reviews means a lot :). As always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Legend.**

Day

I am forced back into my quarters without a word. I sit down on the bench of wood and look at the glass shards on the floor. Pretty valid interpretation of how I'm feeling at the moment. As if one more fracture occurs I will break, snap to where I will never be able to be put back together.

Tess is probably gone. What I said to June earlier was just reassurance for her that I was alright, that she should focus on her mission, not how I'm feeling. Tess is a doctor. Can she be a doctor to herself when she is surrounded by the enemy? I have no idea.

I put my head in my hands and rock back and forth. June is now injured and captured because I failed, once again, to stay out of trouble. She had once told me that she didn't want to hurt me anymore, well now I am the one hurting her.

I try to stop the grief, to look for the light in today, but there is none to be had.

What is Anden doing to her? Will she be taken to Antarctica with me, or will Anden take her somewhere else? All of the questions I don't have answers to.

Tess is gone. June is captured. Eden is hopefully far enough away that Anden can't reach him. I've lost everyone.

My mind goes back to the night in Las Vegas, over a decade ago. My leg was screaming in agony but the only thing I could think about was June. How she stood over me, almost protectively, and helped me. The feel of her lips brushing against mine. The uncertainty on her face when I had said 'I love you". The fear she must've seen on my face when I realized she hadn't said it back.

The door opening tears me from my memories and June dissipates before my eyes.

In the doorway stands a young boy, about ten by the looks of him. His brown hair is tangled and dirty and his eyes avoid my gaze.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

He brings his hands from behind his back and comes towards me, setting down a small loaf of bread before jumping back to his place near the door. "Don't let them know I was here, please," he pleads.

I pick up the bread in my hands and look at him. "What's your name?" I ask him, making my voice more gentle. Sure, the kid may work for Anden, but he still is just a kid. Maybe he has a reason.

"Will," he says and finally his eyes find their way up to mine.

"Alright, Will," I reply and put the bread down. "Do you know what they're doing to June?"

He shakes his head back and forth quickly, without saying a word. "You'll tell me when you know anything?" I ask.

Will seems to contemplate this for a moment before replying, "as long as you won't tell."

I hold out my hand, pinkie finger extended. "I pinkie promise," I say and smile as he comes over and hooks his finger in mine. His eyes light up and he beams before exiting through the door as silently as he came.

I pick the bread back up and take a bite. A little stale, but its taste reminds me of home. The few occasions when mom would bake a loaf of bread for when my father would come home for a day or so before leaving again.

Mom… It's been a while since I thought about her. But she is gone now, no sense on reminiscing on something I can't change.

But it still sends shivers through my when I see Thomas's hand poised on the trigger, June's face as she watched my mom crumple to the ground.

I see my father, leaving after only being home for a matter of hours, promising he'll be home soon, promising he won't leave his wife and children unattended. A promise that he broke, intentionally or not.

Watching on the screen as the squad executes the wrong person, a boy who's resemblance to me is uncanny, but only I can tell the difference.

Seeing as Eden lost his sight and slowly withered away from the plague and not being able to do anything about it.

It is this kind of grief that hurts the most. Although, it can also be useful. It drives me, forces me to do things I would normally not do, in order to make their pain worth it.

Maybe grief isn't so bad after all. It's a part of healing. A part of life.

June

The first thing they do when I am separated from Day is to pat me down for weapons. They take my Notes and my pistol before finding the hidden knife in my shoe. That's the bad part about getting attached to weapons. When you are without them, a feeling of helplessness washes over you.

_"I am June Iparis,"_ I say to myself. _"I don't need weapons to kill them all."_ I smile and look up as the men force me into a chair. I am shackled to the floor with chains and my wrists are bound together and then to the chair.

I look around the room once they have decided I am securely in place. Sleek metal walls, reflecting a distorted image of myself back to me. Very strange for being on a boat, but it is a luxury liner, and Anden probably pulled some strings.

A camera sits in each corner or the room. One door, the one I came through, and probably the only exit, is guarded by four men. Anden is nowhere to be seen, at least no yet.

I grimace as I look down at my leg, weeping crimson blood as it turns the floor beneath my chair red.

The door opens with a creak of metal and Anden comes into the room. He motions for the guards to leave and soon it is just the two of us.

The slight undulating of the sea beneath the boat spills my blood left and right across the floor. Anden seems to notice this and says, "would you like a bandage?"

"I'd love one," I sneer. "Just not from you or anyone else aboard this ship, thank you."

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice. You will need all of your strength to survive what is ahead. One way or another, your leg will be healed by the time we reach the docks," Anden replies just as coldly.

The door opens again and more men pour in, a few holding bandages and other medical equipment. One holds a syringe.

"Now," Anden says, kneeling down next to me. "We can either do this the easy way, where you cooperate, or we can sedate you and harm Day. Your choice."

He has me there. He knows I won't risk harming Day any more. "Fine. If anyone touches me in a way I don't like, I will kill you."

The guards laugh at the once-prodigy, tied to a chair, shouting threats. One bends down and applies salve to my leg and wipes off the blood. As he stands up, I shoot daggers at him with my stare. At first he is unprepared and grimaces away, but then his face becomes a rock of unmoving emotion once again.

The second guard ducks down and makes quick work of bandaging my leg. I can't say that it doesn't feel better. It's my pride that hurts.

"Thank you, that will be all," Anden says and waves the men out of the room. Once we are alone again, he turns back to me.

"There was a time when you treated me the same as I was before you captured me," I whisper to him, pouring my anger into my words as I remember the large banquet table. The glass smashing on the floor and my surprise at meeting the new Elector.

"There was a time when I thought we could work," he replies and eyes me with a cold stare.

"So you've given up? Good to see you've moved on."

"If you know me, you know that I never give up."

I laugh at that comment and his face hardens, his cheeks turning red. "Then what am I doing here?" I ask him. "What do you want with Day and I?"

"You see, I don't want Day. He was never part of the deal. I just wanted you," he says. His hand comes up to cup my face as I lurch back in disgust. My hands go up to knock his away, but they are chained to the chair.

"Agreement?" I ask, prying for information.

"I knew if we captured Day, you would follow. We split it 50/50," he replies and smirks, taking his hand off of my face. "I love seeing you when you don't know the answers."

"We?" I ask again. Talking about splitting us up, a plan. Anden isn't the head person. For possibly the first time in his life, Anden is not the kingpin. No, he is a pawn. He is working for someone. Even though he has gotten what he wanted, he hates it, despises it. He does not like his decisions being run by other people. "So, who's controlling you this time?" I say to him, lowering my voice.

"Would you like an introduction?" Anden say and points his hand to one of the walls.

One of the cameras flares up, broadcasting a video onto the wall. At first, nothing appears. Soon, a face begins to form. A face scarred with rage, with wanting, with power.

My breath hitches in my throat as the video comes into focus. "It can't be," I whisper, at a loss for words.

Anden smiles as he looks up at the woman. "I believe you two have already met." A gleam shines in his eye as he plasters a fake smile onto his face, looking right at the person whom I guess is controlling him. Who is controlling all of this.

Honestly, I could see no better person for a scheme such as this one.

"Hello, Ms. Iparis," a familiar voice says. It still holds power, but it has cracked and thinned over the years. Her red hair is pulled back into a tight bun which sits atop her head. Her uniform is crisp and orderly, but I can see a small amount of white bandages sticking up from the neck of the uniform.

Every word is spoken full of thought. Her lips only moving when they have to, her face even, although it is disguising pain.

Her cold eyes stare at me, chilling me to the bone. Eyes I never thought I would see again. Eyes that should have remained closed forever and are somehow open again. Just saying her name without my voice cracking will prove to be a challenge in itself.

But she has no power over me. Not any more.

I straighten up in my chair and look directly at one of the cameras in the corner of the room and reply with a flat voice, "Hello, Commander Jameson."

**Yup, I have raised her from the dead. It will be explained how and why next chapter, I promise. **

**Just to clarify, if you don't remember, Will was the one who gave a note to June in the beginning.**

**Bringing back the characters ;).**

**Alright. If you hated or loved this twist, please let me know. I will elaborate on this next chapter! See you all in a few days!**


	16. The Snake

**Hi again! I know, it's been 6 days. So sorry. Time got away from me and with finals and all, I have just been to busy. I regret to inform you that I have to go back to updating weekly since school has started again, so I will update again over the weekend.**

**And the cliffhanger for last chapter, I tried to explain it by not getting to crazy. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a review or PM me. This starts in June's point of view.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own Legend.**

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you actually remember me," she sneers.<p>

"I could never forget a murderer. And I guess, considering the circumstances, I should just call you what you are, _Natasha_. I owe no loyalty to you and you are no longer a commander," I spit back. Anden is smiling, enjoying the scene that is playing out before him.

"I see that you have not lost your spark," she replies and sits back in her chair.

"How did you survive? You were shot. You fell off a building!"

She begins to chuckle. "Oh, it does me great happiness to see June Iparis confused by something."

My face turns even more into a scowl.

"Did you ever check if I was dead when I fell?"

I forgot the one rule. Always check for a pulse. Always shoot the bad guy twice.

"That's what I thought. Broke many of my bones, but some loyal soldiers helped me out and here I am. The bullets, I was wearing something called a bulletproof vest. Maybe you've heard of them. But since you believe that you are so untouchable, maybe not," she smiles at me.

All of her bones are not yet healed. There are definitely bandages underneath her clothing. By the way she is moving, they cover the majority of her torso.

"What do you want from us?" I ask and cough slightly to keep my voice from shaking.

I am staring down the woman that ordered for Metias to be murdered. She hunted Day. She ruined my life. The mere thought that I ever saluted her, was under her command, sickens me.

"Day made a fool out of everyone by being the one criminal no one could catch. He escaped when I caught him. I want revenge. He was also part of the intelligence in Antarctica. He could be of more use to me with his skills. If he refuses, I will take no guilt or regrets in ending his life. I hope to show that even the greats have a long way to fall."

"Maybe he escaped because you're an idiot of a person," I say back. I bite my tongue immediately. This is what she wants, to make me angry, make me act out of turn so that she'll have something else to pin on me. I take a deep breath and compose myself.

"You, however, you little rebel. As much as I want you to pay for almost ending my life, I needed someone to do it for me. Anden offered. Think of yourself as a prize for _his _job well done."

Off to the side, Anden smirks.

"You are doing a fine job. Arrive within the next three days and you will have your reward," Natasha says, turning slightly to more face Anden.

I stare. My gaze never lifting, as if it could burn a hole in the soul she doesn't have.

"Yes, Commander," Anden says and bows.

"See you soon, Ms. Iparis," she sneers and the camera fades off.

I take a moment to enjoy not hearing her voice ringing inside of my head. Anden turns to me to say something, probably a snide remark, but I hold up my hand slightly and stop him.

"_Never_ has there been an Elector so selfish that he would bow to a mere criminal," I say, my gaze meeting his.

"I had to get you somehow," he replies, his face innocent.

"I am not a tool to be bought. You should know that," I remark back. "You think that with Day gone, with _her_, that I will fall into your arms because I will have no one else? She may kill him, torture him, do whatever the hell she wants, and I will feel it all. You will be the instrument from which my pain comes. I will _never_ be yours," I spit.

He lurches back, as if my words have become a snake, lashing out at him. He knows it is the truth, he is just too blind to see it.

"You are doing all of this. For a love you once had. A love that wasn't returned. And you, the Elector of all people. What happened to you?" I ask, my voice softening slightly. "The Anden I knew wouldn't do this."

"Knew," he replies. "I kept hidden most of what I felt. You broke my heart, quite frankly."

"And breaking someone's heart means that you can kidnap them and another person. I also forgot to tell you that I have wings," I say sarcastically.

Anden looks down at the floor, obviously done with the conversation. HIs resolve is breaking and he is having trouble keeping control of himself. His face has begun to turn a shade of red and his hands are balled into clenching fists with white knuckles.

"Get her out of here," he mumbles.

The guards undo the chains binding me to the chair and lead me out of the room, Anden still in it.

"You'll regret this Anden!" I yell as they march me down the boat, to the opposite side of where Day is being held. "Day!" I shout again, hoping that he will hear my voice in his cell above the sound of the crashing waves. "Jameson is alive!" The guards get a gag around my neck and put it around my mouth, making me bite on it and they tie it securely around me head.

I am muffled, bloodied, and a prisoner.

Another yell sounds behind me, though it sounds fuzzy and I can't make out the words. Either a guard or Day, but I have no way of telling.

They take me to my cell, which looks exactly like Day's. The guards simply shove me in before closing the door behind me.

No way to get the handcuffs or the gag off.

"_The ring_," I think. Getting my hands close together, I begin to unwind the metal, making it as straight as possible. I bet that when Day made this ring, he had no idea how many times I would use it.

I smile around the gag and get to work trying to undo the handcuffs.

Day

I spend most of the day lying on the plank of wood, the blanket beneath me so I don't contract any splinters. Even though I am a captive, the sound of the sea churning and foaming outside the open window brings a sense of calm to the air.

And a sense of failure. I am so close, I can literally see freedom. Yet here I am, doing nothing about it, because there is nothing to be done.

I was once the boy who could scale buildings, the masked criminal. Everyone knows who I am now, even though my image may have faded with time. A person that is always on the move, who makes every second count, does not belong in a small space, left to count the minutes alone with his thoughts.

Who knows what Anden is doing to June. Torturing, interrogating, who knows what?

I take a deep breath to calm myself. He wouldn't do anything too bad, he cares about her too much.

That's until I hear her scream. "You'll regret this Anden!"

Regret what? Capturing us? I get up and stand closer to the door. Next she screams my name. "Jameson is alive!" is what follows.

It takes me a moment to process this. She can't be alive. From what I heard, she was shot and fell off a building the day I went to the hospital.

No. She had me framed for murder. She is a snake, slithering in the grass, eating other snakes until it is her turn to take down the rabbit.

The nightmare of a woman has returned. "June!" I yell at the top of my lungs, with no confidence that she will be able to hear me.

She doesn't yell back. I wait for a moment, trying to hear something, anything else, before walking over to the shattered window. The glass still lies on the floor, catching and reflecting the light.

The sea churns below me as I catch a whiff of the ocean air, a territory that is foreign to me. I am not unfamiliar with many things and even in Antarctica, surrounded by ocean, I only saw it when I travelled. Things I do not know much about astound me. And frighten me.

I stare down at the water, green-blue and always moving, undulating with the current. I can see no farther than perhaps ten feet down. Whatever lies below that is a mystery. Looking out, there is nothing but ocean on the horizon. No landmasses, no boats, no nothing. Just emptiness.

The sun is gently setting, scorching parts of the water orange and red.

I can't help but feel a sense of awe and fear. Something so vast, makes me feel like a leaf of a tree. Insecure and insignificant. The boat kicks up white foam beneath me that dissipates after a period of time.

I stand at the window for hours, watching the sea, until guards come to give me food and see the window open. I drop down to the floor and grab a large shard of glass, hoping that they don't see.

They don't and force me over to my bed while they get a large plank to cover up the hole.

The faint amount of light disappears from my room and the sounds of the sea are diminished as the plank goes over the hole. They drop a tray on the floor with soup and a stick of bread before leaving the same way they came.

All the while I sit on the bed, unmoving, a shard of glass stuck in my palm.

Will it come into use later? Only time will tell.

Even though I am hungry, I am not starving enough to submit more to Anden. Not yet. I pick the piece of glass out of my palm and slide it under the blanket so that is is hidden from view.

Placing my arm underneath my head, I let the rocking of the boat lull me into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapters will be titles Day One, Day Two, Day Three, just so you guys know. <strong>

**Day is a little boring right now, and I am sorry. He will pick up next chapter when you see just what happens when a person's resolve breaks.**

**Again, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	17. Day One

**Hi again! Sorry about this updating weekly thing, but it is much easier for me to have a little schedule and everything. So, yeah. As usual, I hope you guys like this chapter. Lots of dialogue and it's a little boringish, but the next two chapters will make up for it, I promise ;)**

**I know I make Anden seem super evil when he wasn't **_**that**_** bad in the book, but I didn't like him. He came between my ship, which is a no-no. So sorry if he's too harsh, but that's how he is in this story :)**

**Thank you to LunaTheBlackWolf for always reviewing as well! I will respond to reviews if need be at the end of the chapter!**

**Hope you like it and I don't own Legend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day One<strong>

June

The duration of the night is spent in silence as I watch the moon crest over the waves and fall back down, giving way to a fiery sunrise. I do not sleep in fear that a nightmare will touch my mind and I will awake screaming and Anden will burst in, trying to comfort me from the mess he created. So instead I just watch the white wake that the boat makes slowly fade back into the water.

Something about being surrounded by the sea, makes me feel almost at peace.

My mentality is disrupted when the door opens and Anden steps in, holding a tray of food.

"Morning," he says.

I roll my eyes and look away. My handcuffs are off, but they look like they are on. Hopefully his eyes won't see the slight looseness in one of the cuffs. The ring did it's job and is now snugly back around my finger. "Mmmf," I murmur through the fabric of the gag.

"I told them to take this off," he says and comes to me, untying the gag before stepping back.

"Really?" I ask, my voice full of rage. My throat is parched and my stomach growls at the sight of food, but I push those feelings down.

"Yes. I want you to be in complete comfort," he replies.

I give a chuckle and watch as an angry line crawls its' way across his face.

"Right. That is why you captured Day and I and are holding us captive until a madwoman can get her hands on him. Totally comfortable," I retort sarcastically.

"What do you expect me to do? She is the one calling the shots," he says back.

"And you're just the mindless drone that follows them," I reply.

He sighs in exasperation. "Is this how every meeting will go? Me saying something and you giving a smart-ass answer back?"

I nod my head and smile. "You can't change this," he says.

"I know. But once Day is gone, you will have me. But I will never be yours. There are, however, some things you can do to ease some of my anger towards you," I say and look right in his eyes. Now he is interested.

"Which are?" he asks curiously.

"Let me stay in the same room as Day. I'm only going to see him for a few days anyways before we are separated forever," I say, trying to be convincing.

"Jameson said-"

"You think I care what she thinks?" I announce back. "You once made your own choices. Now she makes them for you. If I ever were to like you again, I would like the man that stands up for himself," I say.

He shuts his mouth and contemplates this for a moment before exiting the door.

I lean back against the wall. A few minutes later, a guard comes in.

"Get up, you're moving," he orders.

I smile. Anden may think for himself, but he still hasn't learned anything.

First rule of being the bad guy. Never let the captives talk to each other, much less share the same room, especially if those captives are a legend and a prodigy.

Day

I am awoken with a start to the sound of something breaking and shattering. Angry words are exchanged outside my door as I sit up, making sure the shard of glass is still beneath my blankets.

A small slit of light shines through the closed window as I breathe in the stuffy air. My stomach growls. The uneaten soup and bread still lie on their place on the floor, untouched.

As if on queue, the door opens and Will walks in, holding a small tray bearing some bread and a glass of water. He sets it on the floor and looks away.

"Thanks," I tell him as I stand up.

"Sure," he mutters.

I tap his shoulder, knowing something isn't right. He looks at me, his eyes red and wet with tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask as kindly as I can.

"I dropped something and it shattered. The guard yelled at me and Anden didn't do anything," Will says, his gaze lingering on the floor. "Anden said he'd help me, but he isn't. Why?"

I take a deep breath and sit down. How do I explain evil to an innocent child? "Some people just don't like telling the truth. Some people are just worse than others," I say gently.

"He doesn't get it. Anden just doesn't understand. I left my sister to get money and this is where I ended up. She's only seven," Will explains.

"Parents?"

Will shakes his head no and sits down next to me.

"I understand. My entire family is dead except for Eden, and I don't even know where he is at the moment. Anden had everything handed to him. He doesn't know what it's like to really loose something. Until he lost June, which is why he wants her back. What I have to do with this, I have no idea," I tell him.

"Jameson," the boy whispers and then looks up at me. "Remember when I said I'd tell you stuff if you didn't tell Anden?"

I nod. "Of course."

Will takes a deep breath before explaining. "Anden is working for Jameson, who is in Antactrica. She survived and wants you because you were the only one that made a fool out of her. Since Anden helped, he gets June. You arrive there the day after tomorrow," he says.

I sit back in surprise. _Of course_, I think. Anden was never smart enough to kidnap two people. He would need help.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Will asks.

"I swear. Thank you, Will," I say.

He gives a curt smile and gets up, exiting the door.

When I am again alone, I finally give in and pick up the bread. Still slightly stale, like last time, but at least it will end the gnawing hunger I have been feeling.

I lay back on the plank and take out the shard of glass. I move it between my fingers, watching as it catches the slight amount of light and reflects it back onto one of the walls. It is about a half a foot long, even on one side and coming to a jagged point. I press the point to my finger and pull it away.

A weapon perhaps? If things ever came to that.

I hear the door unlock again and quickly more to slide the shard underneath my blanket. A guard steps in and simply stands by the door.

Then June walks into the room. The guard closes and locks the door behind her.

I simply sit for a moment before she lays eyes on me and wraps me in a hug.

"How are you here?" I ask breathlessly as I wrap my arms around her as well.

"I struck a "deal" with Anden. Hopefully we can be together for the rest of the trip," she says as we pull apart. She sits down next to me and puts a stray hair behind her ear. I notice that half of a set of handcuffs is stuck to her wrist, dangling uselessly.

"How did you do that?" I ask, motioning to the gleaming metal.

"The ring," the replies and grins. The paperclip ring is around her finger, looking just as it did when I made it.

Except I made it and I know that she straightened it and re-bent it multiple times. But only I would be able to see the difference.

"Has more uses than you'd think," I say and tap mine a few times.

She nods and her expression becomes hard again. "Look, we only have-"

I cut her off. "A day or so to figure out a plan. I know, Will told me everything."

She looks confused for a second while she tries to match the name with a face. I can practically see it happening.

"The boy that works for Anden?" she asks. Seeing my nod, she sit back and says, "if we get out of here, he is coming with us."

She waits for a second, almost expecting me to disagree, to leave a child in the hands of a madman. Upon seeing that I'm not going to go against her, she smirks.

"When we get out we could take him back with us. He has a sister as well. We could help them out," I say.

"What, like make-shift parents?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

A look of slight fear crosses her face. "I don't know. We are probably the people that get into the most trouble. Would that be right for two kids?"

"We may be the most dangerous, but we also know the best how to defend ourselves," I reply.

She leans back and places her head gently on my shoulder. I look down, noticing that her injured leg has been bandaged. "Anden trying to get on your good side?" I question.

"Sh," she says, placing a finger to her lips. "We are together. For once, let's not talk about Anden or escape plans or anything having to do with much at all. Just listen to the waves."

We drop into silence as we listen to the sea roaring up and around the boat. Always present, surrounding us completely.

I bend down and place a soft kiss atop her head. She sighs and turns around, putting her head on my chest and closing her eyes. Her hand finds mine and our fingers knit together. I stroke her hair as she slowly falls asleep, her head moving up and down slightly as m chest rises and falls.

Tomorrow we will plan. We will leave and never come back.

We will start our lives again, this time together, regaining the lost years.

But for now we will sleep, wrapped in each other's safety, confident that no nightmares will touch us as long as we are together.

I focus on her even breathing and soon I am too closing my eyes, watching as the world dips into black and I am thrust into my

subconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the massive me talking. But, I would like a little help. I want a new cover for this story, but I don't know any sites that would let me use a Legend photo. If anyone knows a site or a person that will let me use a photo, PLEASE let me know.<strong>

** 1****- Thanks for the idea! I mention useless objects for a reason, i.e. the rings and the glass. Stay tuned!**

**LetWickedNeverDie****-Thank you so much for reading :) I'm glad you like it. I try to proofread, but I am only one human and I apologize for any mistakes. I don't have a beta, so I do the best I can, but I'm not perfect. I like your angry noises as well.**

**Silence-. **** - I'm here to do a rewrite ending because I, as well, was unhappy with the ending :)**


	18. In Our Blood-Day Two

**I know, I owed you guys an update yesterday, but finals have had me so busy that I just didn't get around to it, so sorry! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and everything :) It really means a lot. As always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Alright, I present to you: Day 2!**

**I don't own Legend**

June

I wake up, safe in Day's arms. His face is so peaceful in sleep, his blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes. I brush it away and smile as his eyes open, revealing the bright blue underneath.

"Morning," he murmurs as he stretches. I sit up and stretch as well.

"How did you sleep?" I ask, standing unsteadily on the floor on my bummed leg.

"No nightmares," he says and smirks.

"Good," I reply. The conversation drops off. A guard comes in and drops down some bread and water and leaves.

I sit down next to the food and day follows. "We need to make a plan," I say as I tear off a piece of bread and hand the rest to him. "We arrive tomorrow. Hopefully by then we will have control of the boat."

Day chuckles. "I have faith, but I have no idea how we are going to get it done."

"We," I motion with my bread to both of us. "Can do anything," I finish.

"You have a plan?" he asks, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"You bet."

I tell him the plan and we add in things here or there, making backup plans for our backup plans, covering everything that may come up.

We have a plan on how to take down Anden's trained bird if he has one that he uses for defense. Literally, we have planned for everything. I would expect nothing less from a legend and a prodigy. The will to survive is in our blood. The determination runs through our veins. Nothing can stop us.

We sit quietly for the next hour or so, waiting for the next guard to come and give us out meal. When he finally does come, Day hides behind the door and clutches the glass shard in his hand.

"Excuse me?" I ask, trying to be as polite as possible before the guard leaves. "Could you come check out the wood plank? I think it is loose."

The guard shrugs and walks over, bending down to look at the wood. Day comes up soundlessly behind him as I get my hands over and under his neck, strangling him. Day pushed the shard into the man's back and he drops without a sound.

Day checks for a pulse and smiles. I grab the gun at the man's side and we push him under the bed, placing the blanket over him. Then we move through the door he left open.

We stop at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the deck and check for more guards. No one in sight.

We head back to the room and I take a few deep breaths in before screaming as loud as I can to try and attract attention.

Footsteps sound on the planks above and soon guards are bursting through the threshold to the room, three in all.

They look around, trying to find out why I was screaming.

Day leaps up from behind them and gets on too of one of the guards, hitting his head as hard as he can with the plate they left for our food.

I skid beneath the others as they reach for me, outstretching my leg to trip them as they try to run.

They all fall and Day hits them in the back with the glass as I use the gun, firing three times to finish the job.

Metias once told me that few people kill for the right reasons. This is for our survival, it is necessary.

Day drops the plate and I drop the glass.

"I little more violent than I'm used to," he says, catching his breath.

"Guns are more efficient," I reply and take the three guns from the men. Two for Day, two for me.

"More will be coming. We need to go," he says. I nod and we proceed up the stairs, taking down four more guards with well aimed bullets.

Finally getting up to the deck, it is desolate. Day checks the rest of the hold while look over the sides of the boat and in the life boats.

He comes back and gives the all clear signal. We proceed up to the bridge, where everyone else is.

Our footsteps are silent on the metal steps, the way lit by artificial light.

We stop as we hear voices, more guards, coming down the stairs. They drop as we fire two more bullets.

Shouting comes from above. They heard the gunshots.

"Ready?" I ask.

"I was born ready," he replies, and I can see the adrenaline in his eyes.

"Cheesy line. Used too much," I say and grin.

"Not the time for this. Let's go," he laughs.

We burst through the door leading to the main bridge.

Day

I have to admit, seeing Anden practically jump out of his skin was the high point of my day.

He and five other prestigious looking people are seated around a rectangular table, a large spread of papers in front of them, everyone in deep conversation. When they burst through the door, guns drawn, the papers were strewn around the room.

"Everybody freeze! Hands where I can see them!" June orders and points her guns at random people. They obey, lifting their shaking hands into the air.

"Move to the sides of the room," I say loudly and wait as the five of them make their way to the sides, where there is nothing but wall and floor. Anden still sits at the table, the surprised look gone from his face. Instead, he is smirking.

"You too Anden, hands where I can see them," June says forcefully and makes her way towards Anden, gun at point blank range.

"There's nothing you can do," he says and stands up, putting his hands behind his head.

"There's always something to do," I reply as I train my gun on the five people cowering next to the wall.

"You can't change the course of this boat. It's been automatically set. We are going to Antarctica, whether you like it or not," he sneers.

I look over to June and I can practically see her face drop. But one thing Anden doesn't know. We planned for this.

"Who are they?" she questions.

"Advisors," Anden replies stiffly. By the way his body moves, they must be more important than advisors.

"So, you wouldn't mind if…" I let my sentence drop off as I press the gun to one of their heads. The woman lets out a small cry as she feels the cool metal being placed on her head.

"You're not a murderer," Anden says. His voice shakes slightly as he waits for what I will do next.

"No, I'm not," I say. "Stand up," I order the woman. She stands and I push her in front of me. We exit the room, my gun still gained on the back of her head.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" she asks quietly once we are out of earshot.

"No," I reply. We are back on the deck and I push her towards the holding cells. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" I ask as I lead her into the cell, stopping at the door.

She shakes her head. "I know nothing."

"Suit yourself," I say, closing the door behind me. Once I get above deck, I fire my gun once into the ocean, to make it seem like we are not joking. Better Anden be fearful that suspicious.

As I am walking back up to the bridge, I see a head peer out from behind a wall. I draw my gun. "Who's there?" I call out.

Will appears with his hands raised above his head. "Did you kill her?" he asks innocently.

I drop my gun and go down to my knees. "No. But we need Anden to believe that. June and I are going to escape. And we are going to take you with us. Does that sound okay?" I ask.

"Will Anden be coming?"

"No. Just us. And your sister too. But I need you to stay out of sight. Hide as well as you can, alright?" I say, trying to stress the importance of the situation without scaring him.

"Alright. Thank you," he replies and runs off, hopefully to find a hiding spot.

I wipe the smile off my face and continue to the bridge.

I repeat this process three more times until only one advisor is left in the room. Every other person refused to give any information and was put in separate holding cells. Just like the plan. Every time I come back and take someone away, Anden's face has dropped a considerable amount. I can just imaging every time the gun goes off, the fear he must feel.

I finally come back and begin taking the last advisor out of the room.

"What do you want?" Anden says. June looks at me curiously.

"We want to survive, same as anyone. You gave us no choice. Maybe, when I come back, you will have some information for us," I say and take the last person down to one of the cells.

When I come back, Anden is seated on the floor in a defeated position. June still holds the gun steady. "You ready to talk now?" she asks as I walk back into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"There's nothing to say. We will arrive tomorrow at noon. Nothing you can do about it."

Something clicks in my mind. A thought. Making me feel guilty all over again. A question I have not yet asked. "Tess?" I ask. The question had to come out some time. Better now than later.

June looks to me with sad eyes.

"Excuse you?" Anden replies.

"Tess, my friend. Who you had _murdered," _I spit and come closer to him.

"Tess is dead?" he asks. Anden's face comes up to meet my gaze. His eyes are sorrowful.

"Don't act like you don't know. Your men killed her. I saw her die," June replies and pressed the gun closer to his head.

"I had no idea." June looks over him and studies his eyes, his face, his body language. "I had nothing to do with it. I assumed she would have been looking for you."

I look at June as she resumes her position behind Anden. She shakes her head. He didn't do this.

"You signed the warning note because I told her about Day. You men came in and tried to arrest me and I fled. Not ringing a bell?"

"I did no such thing!" he yells, obviously trying to prove his point. "I'm sorry, but I had no idea this had happened. I signed nothing about this, nor did I hear anything about it."

"Then who would have done it?" June asks. She sucks in a breath upon the realization.

"Jameson," I whisper. "Jameson killed Tess."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. I know some of you may be confused. At the end of ch9, I said that Anden had murdered Tess and that he knew about it, blah blah blah. Now, he doesn't know anything about it. This will all be explained in the next chapter. I am so sorry for any confusion this causes :) It will all make sense in Ch22.<strong>


End file.
